


Fitting

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, M/M, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky didn‘t knew when this thing, whatever it was between them, mutated from ‚needing comfort from each other through sex‘ to ‚cuddling on the couch because it was nice‘.





	Fitting

He didn‘t knew when it started. He didn‘t even knew if they _liked_ each other at the beginning. Bucky just knew that one day, he woke up next to Sam Wilson and was stark naked.

They didn‘t talked about it and that was okay. They didn‘t liked each other after all and sometimes a fella just had to let off some steam. Happened in the war, happened before the war, happened after the war.

Except that it became quite a regular thing. First, only after the really rough missions that left one of them hurt or drained. Just two soldiers who have seen to much needing comfort from someone who understood it.

And it helped the team dynamic because when you‘re fucking someone on a halfway regular basis, you begin to at least like him a little bit.

They still weren‘t friends or something.

Then it happened after every mission because missions were always kind of rough. Most times, people got hurt and Bucky knew that it was just something that drained Sam more than people dying. When they were hurting. On the other times people got hurt from one of them and those were the times were Bucky just walked into Sam‘s bedroom, pulling his own shirt off and started to kiss Sam. Because just because it was an accident it didn‘t meant that it was okay to hurt someone.

Bucky didn‘t knew when this thing, whatever it was between them, mutated from ‚needing comfort from each other through sex‘ to ‚cuddling on the couch because it was nice‘. Nor did he knew when he would buy little things because they reminded him of Sam (the wobble falcon for the car was his favorite!) or when Sam started to take Bucky out to the different sights, to different cities to look at things because Bucky, even though he had been everywhere, hadn‘t really seen anything.

The way they had sex changed, too. Sure, sometimes it was still frantic, almost desperate. But most times it was slow, more kissing and lying on each other than anything because they had time. They didn‘t need to be fast.

It still didn‘t really clicked that they were something else when one morning the PR manager Tony had hired stormed into the kitchen and threw a newspaper on the counter.

„Uhm… good morning, Stephan?“, Tony said, slightly disorientated and Bucky was impressed. The guy seemed to rely even more on coffee than his father did.

„See, I get it. You all have private lives. That‘s great, makes you human, and you deserve it. But if you take your live and mingle it with each other more than being teammates or friends, I need to know that to prevent any shitstorm.“

Bucky looked at the newspaper, saw how Sam raised an eyebrow.

_ **Winter Soldier and Falcon having secret affair** _

„Hu. That‘s not… true.“, Bucky finished lamely because… he didn‘t knew if they had one. If they had an affair or a relationship or were still two fellas, comforting each other.

Steve raised his eyebrow.

„Sure. It‘s not a secret.“

Neither Bucky nor Sam said anything, letting Tony talk Stephan down and Steve offering advise how they could prevent a shitstorm.

Neither did they say anything on their ride to Bucky‘s apartment, that now almost contained as much of Sam‘s things as his own apartment did. Bucky knew there were things from him in Sam‘s apartment.

„So…“, Bucky started finally, but didn‘t really knew how to continue. How do you ask a fella if you‘re in a relationship with him? Before the war, it was easier. If you stepped out with a girl you were courting her. If you fucked her you were almost married.

„Wouldn‘t change anything, would it?“, Sam said and Bucky shook his head. No, it wouldn‘t change anything and that was strangely okay for him.

„Well, then they can make it whatever they want it to be. Wanna play Call of Duty?“

Bucky smiled and nodded, throwing himself on the couch while Sam got them something to drink from the kitchen.

Didn‘t matter what others made out of them. For him, it just fitted.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo; B3
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
